secretsnicholasflamelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Josh Newman
SPOILER ALERT I am just going to say my feelings for the outstandingly putrid but I have to read it book the secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel. Please this is my cry for sanity. The book is driving me INSANE I hate 3/4 of the characters it is way too sappy for my taste but why Michal Scott WHY? i have to read book after book of this whiny undeserving pile of pages i could write in my sleep. One character whom I have little to no respect for is one of the twin Josh Newman all that I think he's saying is oh we shouldn't trust him we shouldn't trust her John Dee (The man who repeatedly tries to kill or capture him and his twin Sophie) Nicholas is such a liar and a bad person even though he has save our live not once not twice but over 10 time. well he doesnt say the part about Flamel saving his life but he does still think after Dee was about to sacrifice him to the Evil let me make this clear people eating and killing teeth shatteringly EVIL Coaticue. an archon who was banished to a shadow realm of complete darkness.He ends up walking merilly away with none other then the man who had just tried to kill him John DEE. Before my heart is wrenched out of my body by the words protruding from my fingers I should move on to the next character or event I find stressful. Everyone knows the infamous William Shakespeare To be or not to be blah blah blah well in the book he is friends with Saint-Germain and Palamidas and in the 4th book all three of them get realy emotional :,( and start saying your my brother I never had a brother I A CRYING OUT LOUD ONLY CHILD TO BUT I NEVER GO UP TO MY BEST FRIEND AND CRY your my brother. thats right Im saying it Michael Scott your book was so sappy I had a panic attack. Back to the idiot Josh he and Sophie are supposedly best of twins the twins who I know who wont stop fighting are better friends than those two butt-for-heads. i say I love you to my school more than he says it to his sister never once has he said the words I LOVE YOU SOPHIE. But he does complain about we... we... were seperating I don't think we can ever be the same again and then he goes to if only we had never met Nicholas or Parnell. So sob cry cry i should be with Dee. Yours truly -- 22:28, May 5, 2011 (UTC)Julia Ok, I know you probably aren't still reading this, but let me argue with you about this. Explanation to Josh choosing Dee: Clarent. Explanation to the "Michael Scott your book was so sappy." Ok, that "brother" part was two paragraphs. Only one hundred, seventy six words. Out of an eighty-four thousand word book, I don't think that qualifies the book as "sappy." Explanation to Josh and Sophie seperating: Clarent Asportking 01:34, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Why is it that the biggest spoiler in the book series is right in the title of the page??? Please remove it. It serves no purpose as Marethyu already has his own page. - Nameless Wonder (6:47 AM Saturday, February 9, 2013 (GMT))